May Be
by Lindsiey
Summary: 3 different love stories between: Edward and Bella, Jasper and Alice, and Rosalie and Emmett. There's a better, longer summary on the 1st chapter, just limited space here. Please R&R.


***Disclaimer**: Any characters you recognize from Twilight are Stephenie Meyer's but there will be minor characters that are mine.** ***

***Author's Note**: Everyone is human in this story, so no vampires, just the characters, they have the same personality, etc. just not the vampire-ness. And this is also my first fan fiction on and the first one that I've written in 3rd POV, so hopefully everyone likes it.*****

**Summary:** Edward and Bella have been long time friends and have crushes on each other, but they're too shy to do anything about it. But Edward finally tries to ask her out, but keeps failing miserably. Emmett, Edward's brother and Alice's sister, has laid his eyes on the most popular girl in school, Rosalie Hale, Jasper's sister. But she won't give him the time of day because he's not the popular type. When a near disaster happens and Emmett comes to the rescue, she realizes that he's not so bad. Jasper and Alice have been going out since freshman year, it's now their senior year. Everyone says that they're perfect for each other and they'll be together forever. So Jasper decides to propose to Alice, only she says that she's not ready. The girls try to convince her to say yes, which makes Alice confess one of her fears, but the other four decide to help her get over it.

**Edward and Bella**

"So x equals 4?" Bella asked. Edward nodded as he carefully gazed over her figure leaning over the math paper. He loved the way her dark hair fell around her face and she would carelessly blow it away. Her skin, pale white, contrast against her hair beautifully and when she smiled, she was radiant to him. She looked up at him and laughed.

"What are you staring at? Do I have something on my face from lunch?" she asked as she brought her fragile hand to her face. He snapped out of his daze and shook his head.

"I was just dazing out" he laughed.

Her lips parted as she heard that angelic sound. _God, how I love that laugh_, she thought. Her eyes just stared at him as he started to write down his answer. He seemed to be carved from marble; his features were all perfectly shaped. His nose was straight, his red lips seemed soft, of course she doesn't really know, she has never felt them. _How I long to, though._ His square jaw made him seem even godlier. And his eyes, the most unique she has ever seen; they were a bright golden color. Every time she looked into them, she gets lost, which is why she avoids looking him straight in the eye. The only thing about his appearance that seemed like it took no effort was his bronze hair, which still looked like every strand was in its place. His head came up and his eyes met hers. Her body was frozen and her breath was caught. _Oh crap._

"Are you ready to go on to the next one?" he asked. His melodic voice floated through her head but all she could do was nod. His head fell to look at the book and she could hear a quiet chuckle escape his lips. She finally released the breath and scowled at her stupidity. _How can I be so stupid? I just made myself look like an idiot in front of him_.

His eyes peered over the math book, but he couldn't focus, he could only think of Bella's reaction when he looked up at her. _Entirely too beautiful_, he thought. He gazed up only for a second to glance, but his stare held longer. He wished he could tell her how he feels, but there's a nagging doubt which holds him back. He didn't want to destroy their 16 years of friendship, she was too important to him. Not only was that a factor, but he didn't really know how to ask her out. He never, technically, had a girlfriend before. Except for in the third grade, there was a girl and they 'dated' for only two days. That was all his experience with girls. But Bella has never had a boyfriend, she always turned them down, using the excuse: 'I don't want one, it's too much of a hassle.' Then there came a small noise of Bella's pencil falling under the table. Like the gentleman he is, Edward immediately reaches for it only to be met by Bella's warm, soft hand.

She looked up and made the simple mistake of looking into his breathtaking eyes. Her breathing stopped as she realized that she had a live Adonis right in front of her. The touch of his slightly cooler hand sent shivers coursing through her body. Her heart started to beat impossibly fast as she thought she felt his grasp tighten. His lips formed the irresistible crooked smile and he got back out from under the table, allowing her to breathe again. But, being the biggest klutz in Forks makes it pretty hard to go though a day without getting a bruise. So naturally, her head hit the bottom of the table as she started back for her seat.

He heard a thump come from under the table and a muffled "ouch" and knew that Bella has hurt herself, again. Edward rose from his seat and pulled her up to her feet.

"Are you alright, Bella?" he asked. She nodded her head, but she almost fell from the motion, he sat her on the chair. "Maybe we should put some ice on your injury and watch so TV?" She laughed. Her glorious laugh.

"You always try to get out of Geometry homework, even though you're great at it" she said. He nodded in agreement.

"Well, if it wasn't so boring then maybe I'd finish it in under an hour."

He held out his hand for her to take. Her heart fluttered at the thought of holding his hand again. She always used to hold his hand, when they were younger, but now that hormones had kicked in, it wasn't easy for her to even look at him without completely losing it. She placed her hand in his and he pulled her up on her feet again. As they walked, she still felt a little woozy, and he knew it.

"Do you need me to carry you to the kitchen?" he asked. But before she could answer, he scooped her up into his arms. She felt so small and insignificant in his large, muscular arms. She could feel his hot breath blow against her neck. Her eyes shut as she tried to block out the sensation, but it didn't work. Images of him pressing his lips to her neck came to view instead. The picture was so clear that it could almost be real, _like that would ever happen._ Soon she felt a hard surface under her, she opened her eyes and notice Edward had put her on the counter in the kitchen. He was bent over to get an ice pack in the freezer and she took this chance to drool over his body. She bit her lip as she could she a little skin from his abdomen peeked from under his shirt. He stood up rapidly and sauntered towards her he stopped from what seemed like 2 inches away from her face. His golden eyes bore into hers. Just as she built up courage and leaned in closer to him, she felt the coldness of the ice pack rest against the back of her head.

"How does that feel?" he asked quickly.

"Pretty cold," she commented. And they stood there in silence, standing so close they can feel each others breaths, hear each others heartbeats, until Bella broke it, "so what are you getting me for Christmas, it's in two weeks." He laughed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, it's going to be different, it's not a sweater or a locket like I got you last year" was the only hint he would give her. _It's a song, for you Bella, your own special lullaby_. Her lips pressed together and her eyes looked up at the ceiling. That was her thinking face. "You're not going to figure it out, so you should just wait until Christmas."

"Fine, what movie should we watch?" she asked. Edward shrugged and then took her into his arms again, making her swoon on the inside.

"Just don't make me watch Titanic again" he said. She showed a fake frown on her face and he rolled his eyes. "Can't we watch a movie I like?"

"I thought you liked Titanic?" she asked. He placed her gently on the soft blue couch the Cullen's had in their ridiculously big living room. Edward sat dangerously close, still holding the ice pack to my head, and she could smell the masculine cologne that she got him for his birthday.

"I do, but after the 56th time, it gets a little tiring" he pointed out. She crossed her arms playfully. And her plump, pink lips formed another pout. Edward let out a loud laugh as she started to bat her eyelashes, but he stood his ground. She sighed and quit her act. _I win_. Just as Edward was about to put in a movie, they both saw Jasper shuffle out of the front door as fast as he could, and Alice following, but stopping when the door slammed shut.

"Alice…" Bella started, but Alice just looked over to us with tears in her eyes and ran upstairs.


End file.
